Elemental
Overview Elemental Magic is the most widely talked about magic. To learn it, you need to be born with a special gift. The chances of this gift is one in 10,000. This makes elemental magi significantly less common, although they are said to be much more powerful. Their spells are mainly combat-focused, and the life-expectancy of one is not very long. Its domains are Fire, Water, Earth, and Storm. Elemental magic users are referred to as 'Mage' regardless of sex, and 'Magi' for plural. ''DISCLAIMER: ''If you do not understand how a spell works ''PLEASE ''consult an admin before using it Schools There are 4 schools that work with the 4 elements in everyday life Water Fire Storm Earth Tier 0 Magic Water * Ray of Frost - Blasts a cone of frost that is not lethal at Tier 0 * Create Water - Generates water from the air. Will fall to the ground if not caught by a storage device Fire * Flare - Creates a flash of fire that only does damage when directly touching a non-caster Storm * Mimic Breeze - Creates a small wind breeze Earth * Move Rock - Similar to Mage Hand, however affects stone objects exclusively, though with more power Tier 1 Magic General * Endure Elements - Grants caster a bonus resistance to natural and magical elemental effects. Negates or cancels out Burning Hands, Chill Touch or Shocking Grasp Water * Chill Touch - Sends a chilling touch down the person's spine upon contact. Can stun * Chill Metal - Cools a metal blade or other metal weapon so it deals Chill Touch as well as normal contact. Fire * Burning Hands - Sends a pain up to a person upon coming in contact with Burning Hands. Can inflict first degree burns * Produce Flame - Creates a flame from the air. This flame will not work unless given something to burn * Heat Metal - Heats a metal blade or other metal weapon so it deals Burning Hands as well as normal contact. Storm * Shocking Grasp - Electrocutes the person who comes in contact with the caster. Can stun * Conductive Metal - Allows a metal blade or other metal weapon so it deals Shocking Grasp ''as well as normal contact. Earth * Stone Fist - Fist solidifies, mimicking a stone fist * Dirt Manipulation - Bends soft dirt in the ground * Detect Plants - "Scans" a 30 meter radius around the caster to see if there is any plant life * Entangle - Roots shoot up and attempt to grab the target, holding him in place Tier 2 Magic Water * Frozen Fist - Like Stone Fist, however is ice and also deals ''Chill Touch upon contact. It does not melt. * Resist Cold - Grants a bonus resistance against cold and other northern effects Fire * Continual Flame - Like Produce Flame, however is permanent and does not require fuel to survive * Flaming Sphere - Summons a sphere of fire that burns upon contact, and floats to the side of the caster * Scorching Ray - Blasts a beam of scorching fire at the target. Higher tiers summon more beams and be hotter * Pyrotechnics - Does any minor performance requiring fire. I.E lighting fireworks, cooking, etc * Flameblade - Creates a beam of fire that hovers like a sword, attacks targets at random. Storm * Gust of Wind - A gust of wind is summoned, blowing light objects around * Whispering Wind - Travels a 20-word long message through a 1-mile radius to the target via wind message * Fog Cloud - Generates a cloud of fog that obscures vision, lasts 1 hour per tier Earth * Rapid Plant Growth - Increases the speed in which plants may grow * Bark skin - Enchants the skin so it hardens until it's bark-like in hardness * Soften Earth and Stone - Softens the stone so it is easier to naturally mold with * Wood Shape - Allows the caster to modify a wooden object physically so it suits his or her needs Tier 3 Magic Water * Water Breathing - Allows the caster to breathe underwater for 1 hour per tier cast. * Water Wave - Generates a wave from a body of water, can increase up to 7 feet tall, and 10 feet wide. Fire * Fireball - Slings a highly explosive ball of fire that, when connects with the target, explodes in a 5 meter radius * Flame Arrow - Similar to Magic Missile, however the missile is flaming and burns any object upon contact Storm * Wind Wall - Creates a wall of invisible wind that pushes anyone who attempts to move through it back 1 foot * Call Lightning - Summons a lightning bolt from your hands and at a target * Sleet Storm - Generates a 100 meter squared large storm that rains sleet for 1 hour per tier Earth * Summon Stone Shelter - Summons rocks together to form a small hovel able to fit 2 people * Meld into Stone - Allows caster and his equipment to become one with stone Tier 4 Magic General * Summon Lesser Elemental - Summons a small elemental of the field of the caster's study. Counts as a Conjuration Spell. Water * Ice Storm - Similar to Sleet Storm, but instead of Sleet, it has freezing snow * Wall of Ice - Creates a meter-thick, and 10 meter tall wall of solid ice that does not melt. It deals Chill Touch upon contact. Size can increase with tiers cast Fire * Fire Shield - Envelops caster in a shield of fire, burning all who attempt to come in contact with the caster, while the caster himself is safe * Wall of Fire - Creates a wall similar in size to Wall of Ice, but it burns any target upon contact, also igniting any flammable objects the target owns * Flame Strike - Quickly sends a blast of fire that is not flammable, however still deals searing damage Storm * Solid Fog - Like Fog Cloud ''except hampers target's movement upon them going in the fog * Lightning Blast - Like ''Call Lightning, except comes from the sky, with greater power * Air Walk - Allows target to walk on strong winds as if they were solid. Lasts 1 hour per tier Earth * Stone Skin - Like Bark Skin, ''except it is hard like stone * Stone Shape - Like Wood Shape, except works with stone * Antiplant Shell - Creates a small shell that prohibits plant life from growing in the shell. Anyone else can move through normally. Size increases with tiers * Command Plants - Commands plants to work by the caster's command Tier 5 Magic Water * Cone of Cold - Blasts a cone of cold to the subject, stunning them and dealing frost damage for every second they're in it * Transmute Mud to Rock (Requires Earth) - Solidifies mud to rock * Call Rain Storm - Like ''Sleet Storm or Ice Storm, ''except calls down a drenching heavy rain. Has a possibility of flooding Fire * Flame circle - Creates a circle of fire around the caster, igniting the edges in meter-tall walls of fire. The caster is unaffected by this fire. Storm * Cloudkill - Like ''fog cloud, except the entering the cloud suffocates the target, and will kill them if left there for too long * Mind Fog - Like other fog spells, except caster will slowly be controlled to the caster. Requires 1 day for full control, however can be made faster with higher tiers * Call Lightning Storm - Like other lightning spells, except calls down a lightning storm in a 100 meter long and wide cloud. Lightning will strike at random intervals, but aim for targets in the storm * Control Winds - Allows the caster to redirect natural air currents Earth * Wall of Stone - Like Wall of Ice, except 10 meters thick, and 30 meters tall. Does not inflict Chill Touch upon contact * Transmute Rock to Mud (Requires Water) - Floods rock to the point it becomes mud * Wall of Thorns - Creates a 20 meter tall wall of 5 centimeter thick roots, all covered with thorns roughly 3 centimeters large * Commune with Nature - Allows the caster to speak with the natural wildlife. No one else can hear him speak Tier 6 Magic General * Summon Greater Elemental - Summons a greater elemental of the caster's school * Bind Elemental - Binds an elemental in your plane to your control. Counts as a Conjuration Spell. Water * Freezing Sphere - Like flaming sphere, except delivers Chill Touch to all within a 10 meter radius except the caster * Control Water - Allows the caster to control the flow of natural water currents. Does not affect oceans Fire * Flametread - Every step the caster takes incinerates the ground beneath him. Anyone trying to follow his foot steps will face Burning Hands for every minute they follow his footsteps * Fire seeds (Requires Earth) - Allows the caster to grab any seeds or acorns, and throw them as if they were bombs or grenades Storm * Chain Lightning - Like other lightning, shoots a bolt from the caster's hands that connects with the target, and 5 others within a 5 meter vicinity Earth * Move Earth - Allows the caster to move a moderate amount of any Earth * Stone to Flesh - Reverses the affects of Stone Fist or any petrification * Repel Wood - Like Antiplant Shell, except also affects wood Tier 7 Magic Water * Ice spike - Summons a half-meter long, half-meter thick spike of ice from the caster's hands that does not melt. Apart from impaling the target, it also deals chill touch as long as the spike is in contact with the target * Minor Flood - Floods a 50-meter sized area with a maximum 2-meter deep water Fire * Delayed Fireball - Like Fireball except the fireball does not detonate immediately upon contact * Fire Storm - A 20 meter area around the caster with a burning cyclone-like field. Caster is not affected Storm * Wind Walk - Allows caster to walk through the air even without a wind current Earth * Animate Plants - Animates plants so they may move freely quickly on their own. Are not under the caster's command * Statue - Solidifies the caster or a target so they are frozen, and hardened like a statue. Caster may break it at will, however a target requires Stone to Flesh Tier 8 Magic Water * Polar Ray - Launches a beam of freezing ice at the target continuously. Has a chance of freezing the target solid if affected for too long, and deals continuous frost damage * Blizzard - Like any storm spell, except has a chance of killing any targets in the radius from freezing to death, while dealing Chill Touch continuously Fire * Incendiary Cloud - Similar to any cloud spell, except it burns the target with flame damage until they leave. Also inflicts Burning Hands Storm * Whirlwind - Creates a storm-sized cyclone that sweeps anyone weighing less than 150 pounds off their feet. Anyone below 120 pounds is swept into the air. Lightning occasionally strikes in the whirlwind Earth * Earthquake - Forces an earthquake upon an area Tier 9 Magic General * Summon Elemental Swarm - Creates an army of 10 elementals, both lesser and greater, of the caster's field of magic. Counts as a Conjuration Spell. Water * Tsunami - Summons an immense drowning wave that is capable of leveling a large town * Water Avatar - Makes the caster take upon the form of water, making him immune to all physical attacks and other physical issues. The person still retains a humanoid form, and is able to do humanoid actions. Fire * Meteor Storm - Calls upon meteors to slam against the ground, capable of leveling a large town * Flame Avatar - Makes the caster take upon the form of fire, allowing him to share effects with Water Avatar * Erupt Volcano - Ignites a dormant volcano to start up a violent and fiery explosion Storm * Tornado - Like Cyclone, except much more controlled. Lifts any creature or object not directly melded with the Earth itself * Storm of Vengeance - Summons an immense storm that combines the properties of every cloud and storm spell aside from Incendiary Cloud * Lightning Avatar - Makes the caster take upon the form of pure lightning, allowing him to share effects with Flame Avatar Earth * Form Earth - Creates any form of Earth out of thin air * Stone Avatar - Makes the caster take upon the form of solid stone, allowing him to share effects with Lightning Avatar Tier 10 Magic General * Summon Elemental Army - Summons 100 elementals instantly corresponding to the caster's school. Counts as a Conjuration Spell. Water * Drown Region - A map-wide spell that engulfs the entire region in drowning water. Only the highest peaks of the region are safe * Freeze Region - Engulfs a map-wide area with a freezing cold. The whole region is subject to Blizzard Fire * Create Volcano - Converts any mountain into a volcano, which is dormant until activated * Incinerate Regional Life - Rapidly increases the temperature of a map-sized area to the point all life short of specialized creatures die Storm * Regional Typhoon - Envelops a Map-sized region in a Whirlwind * Regional Lightning Storm - Envelops a Map-sized region to a Lightning storm, which will unleash at random intervals Earth * Rupture Earth - Rips apart the a map-sized region, able to send chunks flying into the air, and other crazy things * Morph Region - Like shaping earth, except affects a map-sized area. The world is your canvas! Category:Magic Category:Magic Tree